


The Beautiful Being

by Revas_Shiral



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Elven Glory, Elvhen, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Post-Trespasser, Sex, Smut, Solavellan, solas in the streets dread wolf in the sheets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revas_Shiral/pseuds/Revas_Shiral
Summary: Rienn Lavellan has a soul of Evanuris inside of her, that's the reason why he let her be there with him in the first place. But how can he show love to her after all he's done? Lavellan and Solas fall in love once again, determined to build new world for their people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here I am remaking this for the third time, since I was feeling down and actually had nobody to talk to, and decided to escape into world of Dragon Age once again. I have to admit that writing in first person is was more comfortable for me, but I know that people are not really into it, so that's why I didn't do it before. Also I think that in some ways it's very limited regarding other characters so sometimes it's hard to come up with something. But anyways, thank you for reading and kudos and comments ♥ 
> 
> Elven translation:  
> Ma serannas - Thank you  
> Vhenan - heart (endearment)  
> Ma galant - My magnificence  
> Ma lean - My light  
> Emma Lath - My Love  
> Ar lath - I love

 Rienn was sitting up on a hill, looking at the huge provisional camp the elves had built to stay in with their families before they, together, changed this world. It was indeed selfish of her, the Inquisitor, to abandon Thedas she once protected, just to replace it with world that would be more fitting for them, the Elvhen. Why does she even consider herself ancient Elvhen, someone might ask. But Rienn already knew there was another soul within her, perhaps even her own, that just forgot everything from before. But it was why she was here.

 Rienn was led here, and Solas, her long lost lover accepted her, because he knew ever since he met her there by the rift and took her by my wrist, he knew she wasn’t just some simple Dalish elf.

 And she loves him, he was the only one who ever understood the reason why she would sneak out in the middle of the night and shapeshift into a wolf to wander around the mountains. The only one who understood how painful it was to grow up with spirits as the only friends. And the only reason he avoids her now is because he is scared of hurting her again after all they’ve been through. And she knows that he looks at her every night from the opposite window when he thinks she's not watching, know that he silently goes to her chambers, just to fold her clothes and make her bed, even if he claims it was the spirits who did it.

 And that hurts Rienn even more.

 Because every night she thinks about how it would feel, to sleep by his side, how it would feel to wake up next to him the next morning. How it would feel to kiss him again, to spend the nights with him as they did in Skyhold, reading, learning ancient elven and exchanging stories.

 Rienn looked around and for the first time noticed the tears falling down her cheeks and wiped them off, with her good hand, the real hand. And she was about to get her thoughts back to the moment she lost her other arm and had to replace it with some old ritual, but suddenly she head Abelas talking to her from behind.

 “Inquisitor, I was looking for you, we were… worried what might happen to you.” Rienn frowned to herself and turned around. Abelas and other of Mythal’s sentinels were now here too, because Solas somehow managed to steal Mythal’s soul for his own purposes, and sometimes Rienn wondered if Mythal can also lead him to some of his actions.

 But Abelas has lately been the person she spent time with, since he was, in a way, her own guardian. But now she had enough of pretending that the Sentinels were the ones who worshipped her without reason, Rienn knew it was Solas who sent him here, that he was afraid when he didn’t see her in the window since it was getting dark.

“I’ll get back, but only if you do something for me.” Rienn stood up and straightened her robes. Then she grabbed her staff and let it glow faintly to illuminate the darkness around them.

 “Anything you say, Lady Lavellan.” He talked in trade tongue, he always did since the only elven he knew was the ancient elven and he knew she wasn’t so fluent with it yet. But calling her Lady was also weird for her, as if she was somehow from a noble family, and as if she deserved the title. She didn’t though. Rienn left all her friends and the whole world depending on her behind, just because of her selfishness.

 “I want you to tell the Dread Wolf, to stay in his room and wait for me. No running off from the conversation this time, because if he does, I will run off for real this time.” She was determined to have a conversation with Solas, one that would confess her feelings for him, even though she knew how he feels when someone’s expressing their feelings to him. But she hasn't had any conversations with him for the past month that was longer than few words. He’s been avoiding her, yet stalking her and making sure if she was alright, as if she didn’t know what he was doing. Rienn looked at the jawbone on her neck and held it in her hand. He didn’t know she wore it, it was usually hidden beneath her robes. But it gave her the feel of safety she once felt when she fell asleep in his rotunda and he was watching over her. So ever since he left her, She's been wearing it.

 “I… can do that.” Abelas seemed unsure. He knew about them, everyone knew, event he servants, because Solas was indeed overprotective and they had orders to keep watch on her. Though he told them it was because Rienn had one of the Evanuris buried somewhere inside her, they knew it wasn’t just that.

 As Abelas left and looked once more at the lighten up camp beneath her. These were my people, and I understood them more than Solas ever could. They were Dalish, believing in the little they found of their ancient gods. And the city elves were even more lost than the Dalish, some of them didn’t even know anything about the Evanuris. But they all had something to eat, they weren’t viewed as the lowest of the people, they were living better than they ever could, unaware of who was behind it. They just knew they were brought here by the Dread Wolf, but never saw him. It was as if it was going back to the age when he, them, were worshipped as gods.

So Rienn turned around, taking a deep breath before going back to the temple that was now her home.

***

 She took her time going up the stairs to his chambers, wrapping her shoulders in white wolf pelt since it was getting cold and the wind was blowing through the tower, making her long silver hair as messy as it possibly could. The spirits told her she looked fearsome when wearing the pelt, sometimes they even said she was a fitting bride for the Dread Wolf. Though she always doubted it.

 Rienn knocked on the huge golden doors just to hear “Come in” from inside, so she cautiously opened the doors, closing them behind her. He was there, standing by the window, staring into the darkness. Wearing casual clothes, similar to ones he wore in Skyhold. When the doors snapped closed behind her he turned smiling anxiously at her.

 “Abelas said you wanted to talk.” His voice was as warm as ever, and again she forgot how people could think he’s fearsome, or cruel at all. Though she knew he could be if he wanted, but always for the good reasons. So she took a breath and closed her eyes for a while before talking.

 “I wanted to get things straight, Solas. I know it was you who sent Abelas for me today.” she waited in case he had something to say, but he didn’t, just stared at her blankly, so she followed. “ And I know the look you give me every time you pass by, and I also know why you avoid me. But please, hear me out, Emma lath.” His eyes opened wide when she said those last two words, and for a while she thought that she saw tears in his eyes.

 “I can feel how much you’re hurting, every time you look at me from here, every time you pass me by, I can feel the hurt in you. I don’t know why, I just know it’s there, and It breakes your heart to deny me, but let me tell you, that ever since you refused me, I cry to sleep everyday, imagining that you’re there with me, that I don’t have to worry about anything anymore, because that’s how I always felt with you. You made my world feel alive again when I thought I was on the verge of killing myself.” Rienn felt warm tears falling down her cheeks, but she wasn’t going to stop. “You may not know this Solas, but you are the most important being there is to me. The one I abandoned everything for, and I’m happy I did, because this is something I‘ve never imagined. This world, the freedom you give me. I want to live this life with you, and you don’t have to be alone.” She stepped forward, Solas started to sob, too. So she raised her hands to hold his head and wipe the tears away. “Don’t you think you will help me if you abandon me, because all I ever wanted is you.” And then he didn’t say anything for a while, just wrapped his arms around her and started crying. He was actually crying. A person she never thought would cry, definitely not before others, was right there, crying on her shoulder and holding her tight. So she reached out just to stroke his back to soothe him.

 “I don’t deserve you Vhenan. Ever since I met you I was thinking that perhaps you weren’t real, because I don’t deserve you. I did wrong so many times… how could you still want me after all this? I-“ she shushed him with her index finger.

 “I just know I do, because I love you, Solas. No matter who you are.” So Rienn kissed him, and it felt the same as the first time, when she was the one taking the risk, and he was unsure if he could let go. But now he can, it was only her and him. And when their lips parted, he was the one to kiss her again.

 “Ma serannas, Vhenan. Ma galant, ma lean.” Rienn blushed at his words, as he put a wisp of hair behind her ear, then he kissed her onto her forehead. “You don’t have to be alone anymore.” He whispered as she stared into his eyes, on the verge of crying again, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Then let me show my love to you in another way.” Rienn said as she kissed him again, pushing him to the bed by the other side of the chamber.

 “Vhenan, are you sure?” he was worried of what might happen. He didn’t want to hurt her and she knew that well, but Sshe wanted him to know, to make him feel loved.

 “I’m as sure as I ever was. There is an eternity awaiting us.” Rienn whispered as she fell onto the bed, letting him get above her.

 “Let go of your worries, Solas. Everything is going to be alright tonight.” she stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

 “If I let go… I might not be able to control myself.” He stared at her, drank her in with his eyes.

 “Then let go, because that’s just what I want. You don’t have to control yourself anymore.” She pushed him down to hush him with a kiss, and then she felt his breath getting quicker as he let his hand wander around her body, when they found the binding of her robes and started undoing them. Her hand as well wandered to his shirt, reaching under it, just to run her hand over his muscles that twitched beneath her warm touch as he groaned.

 When he took the robe off of her, leaving her only in her smalls and leg and arm wraps he looked at the jawbone on her neck. Before she could say anything, he already commented on it. “It fits you.” He said, running his hand along her side, making her shiver.

 “It feels as if you belonged to me…” he started kissing and nipping at her neck and she gasped when his hand wandered under her breastband, teasing her nipple.

 “Ah.. In fact I do.” She was breathless, rolling his shirt up, he leaving her neck only to let her take it off, taking her breastband off afterwards, staring at her in silence for a while before he leaned in again, just to kiss her breasts. Then he reached one of the nipples and teasingly licked it just to make a whine escape her then he started sucking on it and reached down to rub her through her smalls and she moaned without even realizing it, feeling lightheaded. So she  reached out to tug on his leggins, feeling the bulge underneath them, giving it a stroke through the fabric and he groaned, bucking his hips into her hand without even realizing it. And that was when he reached under her smalls to rub against her clit and make Rienn meet his hand with her own hips, moaning, until she felt one of his fingers enter her and gasped, trying to take his leggins off of him with her clumsy hands, unable to do so as he added another finger and started to move them in and out of her, making her buck her hips to meet his fingers.

 “Solas…” Rienn whined, he still kissing and nipping around her breasts. “I need you.” She tugged again at his leggins and was disappointed when he pulled his fingers out of her, making a sound of discomfort. But then he started to take off his leggins, revealing his member underneath it. He was hard and already leaking, so she reached out to stroke it a few times, opening her legs as he leaned down again. He kissed her and slid himself along her and groaned, she  moaned as well, feeling her stomach twist in want. And as he was still kissing her, she suddenly felt the pressure as he entered her and moaned into the kiss. He was taking it slow and when he was fully sheated he waited until she moved her hips to meet his, letting him know she was ready.

 So he moved slowly out and fast in, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He was making animalistic grunting sounds, yet he was gentle. After a while he ran his hand along her side again, making her shiver again, and then he cupped one of her breasts, massaging it.

 After a while, the rhythm got faster and harder and she started to see stars as he moved his hand from her breast to her clit, running his thumb over it. His thursting got more frantic as he was probably close as well and as his thumb still rubbed against her clit, Rienn moaned out his name and came, and suddenly felt him filling her, still thursting into her to ride it out.

 When they came down from their orgasm he fell down next to her, still catching his breath. She must have been still out of her mind because she suddenly felt him wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck and shoulders, humming some melody, while throwing a blanket over them both. She was losing herself in dreams already, falling asleep as she head him whisper. “Ar lath, ma vhenan. Ma serannas, for everything.” He held Rienn tight as she mumbled something like “I love you too.” And then she fell asleep, feeling the weight of countless sleepless nights falling over her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rienn wants to find out the reason why she's with Solas, aside from being in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry it took so long, also sorry if it's a bit short and such.. I'm going through a really difficult time now so I may be a bit drained and out of ideas and I just wanted some Solas and Rienn to cheer myself up. May rewrite later to give it more detailed view and such >< anyways, I'm really happy that you all stick with my story ♥ you guys are awesome ♥
> 
> Also note that I'm writing my own view of the stuff with the Elvhen pantheons and such, so yeah, I know that probably never happened, but that's what fanfiction is about ^^''

 Rienn woke up the next morning while the sun shone through the huge colorful mosaic in the window. She stared at it for a minute, seeing the picture of a wolf and it’s prey as something enchanting in a way. It was also fitting given the situation she was in.

 She turned around to see Solas, who was still fast asleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She couldn’t help but run her finger along his cheek and then she kissed him onto his forehead. If only she could know the reason why she was here in the first place. Because of Solas, for one, but then… what exactly was she to him?

 “You’re thinking…” She snapped back into reality as she suddenly heard Solas’ voice, even though he still had his eyes closed.

 “I’m just… scared. What if there’s a lunatic who’s just waiting to take over my body?” He opened his eyes now, staring at her sleepily. His usual serious look.

 “What makes you think it is someone else? Maybe it’s just you yourself. Maybe you just changed bodies, maybe you forgot about who you are, maybe it’s all on purpose.” He sighed. “Vhenan, you should not worry about that right now. What could be and could not be is a question you can ask about nearly everything.” 

 “Now that you mention it.. remember the time we jumped to the fade, or maybe, I dragged us all to the fade and there we… explored my lost memories?” Rienn got an idea, maybe not the brightest one, maybe she was totally wrong and maybe he would laugh in her face, but instead he just nodded.

 “I see what you think of… You think the memories might be in the Fade, am I right?” He seemed nervous all of sudden, like as if he was scared of what she just said. Why, when she would find out the truth and they would have one problem off their shoulders? What could possibly be scary about that?

 “ I remember how I saw the memories of Corypheus, when I touched your orb.. and then when the memories faded it was as if I never forgot about them in the first place… what if there is something similar hidden within the Fade? I know it may take a while to find but… if I truly have any connection to the memories, I think I should be able to find them.” She sat up and wrapped her robes around her body. Solas seemed even more nervous as her warmth left him.

 “I may help but we’ll need.. preparations…” He wasn’t completely lying, he needed to get a good rest and gather some spirits to guide her through, which wasn’t a hard task that would probably take him around a day, but he just… didn’t want her to go through that alone.

 “Good, then we shall have a bath now.” She smiled at him as she went out of the room, the long robes dancing behind her as she made her way down the stairs, headed for the bathing chamber.

 Solas stared behind her for a while, collecting his thoughts before he stood up as well, put on the leggins he found lying on the floor, threw a cape around his shoulders and went after her.

 When he reached the Bathing chambers, where a huge pool of warm steaming water was prepared-as every morning, since Rienn always begins her mornings with a bath- she was already in the steaming water, examining her bruised hand. The now glowing transparent hand, the same shade of green as was the Anchor, was what she had instead of the hand he had to take from her.

 The bruises, causing her veins to turn black and visible on her skin, were still there though. Half of the upper part of her back was covered with those blackened veins, ruining her beautiful skin and reminding him of what he did to her every time he’d seen her topless.

 Rienn turned around to smirk at him, inviting him to join her. He smiled as well, just to not make her worry. She was always reassuring him that nothing was his fault when in the end, everything was his fault.

 And so he took of his leggins and got into the water. It was nicely warm and maybe he would be able to relax for a while, though he doubted that.

 She immediately leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his wast, her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes as he stoked her hair. He can’t let her get hurt again, in any way. He swore that he would protect her with everything he had, since she did the same for him before… and in a way, she sacrificed herself for him when she touched that orb.

 As he was sitting with her there, he eventually closed his eyes as well, thinking of the time when everything was so different.

 

 ***

 

 He could not believe it. They killed Mythal. They, the ones who praised themselves as gods, murdered the one who had a bit of sense in her. Though he never met all of them, he knew what kinds of lunatics most of them are. And especially Andruil.

 He didn’t know how he found himself amogst them, he did not consider himself such. He didn’t burn villages, torture people, he didn’t make them slaves. This wasn’t right, and he knew it.

 As he was sitting in the forest, watching the sky through the trees, he heard something approach him.

 For a while he was quiet, but then he realized it must be just an animal, maybe a hart or… a white stag with twisted horns..? That must be the halla and it looked rather, enchanting in a way. It was white, but it’s fur was glowing in the moonlight. It seemed weak, sad even, as is approached him. He noticed it was a female as she stopped before him and bowed her head.

 He reached out to stroke her head, her furt was soft. How could such a beautiful being exist in such a cruel world? “Why do you look so sad?” He asked the halla as she dug her nose into his palm, asking him to pet her more. He smiled “I’m so sorry, I would have to change this world…. You were made by one of them… but you’re such a nice creature… do you think that there is perhaps.. a good in some of them?” the halla turned it’s head, leaning into his hand, turning it’s head slighly from side to side, and then Solas noticed something wet on his hand, was she… crying? Maybe this creature understood at which state this world was after all.

 After a while, the Halla turned around and ran into the forest. It might have been just his imagination, but as it ran through the trees, at one point, he thought he was looking at a woman with long white hair, running through the woods.

 

***

 

He opened his eyes at the sudden realization. The halla might have transformed into the woman.. and the woman.. It might have been the mother of the Halla.

 He looked down to see Rienn’s long white hair, flowing around in the water.

 The same shade of white as the halla… the one that shines in the moonlight. No, It can’t be… she can’t be the creation of the craziest of them all. She can’t belong to that lunatic. He won’t tell her, he can’t… he’s not even sure. He just knew he couldn’t tell her now. Not when they are finally together.


End file.
